Una navidad fuera de casa
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: No era la primera vez que asaba la navidad fuera de casa, fuera de Japón; pero si era la primera vez que pasaba la navidad sola. Eriol/Tomoyo Dedicado a Jenny Anderson Cap. 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tomoyo, Eriol y los demás personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son del CLAMP.

**N/A:** Hecho para los retos navideños de LJ. Jenny, este fic es para ti ^-^ espero q te guste n.n

**Summary:** No era la primera vez que asaba la navidad fuera de casa, fuera de Japón; pero si era la primera vez que pasaba la navidad sola. Eriol/Tomoyo Dedicado a Jenny Anderson

* * *

**Una navidad fuera de casa**

—Se puede notar el espíritu navideño en la torre Eiffel , por cualquier lado en el que se camine se pueden ver las familias contemplando…

Apagó el televisor. No tenía gana alguna de ver a toda esa gente disfrutando de la celebración; aunque ella, normalmente, también la disfrutase. Pero este año era distinto, no era la primera vez que asaba la navidad fuera de casa, fuera de Japón; pero si era la primera vez que pasaba la navidad sola. En esos momentos se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la invitación de Sakura y Shaoran para ir a Hong Kong; pero sabía que había llegado ahí por una razón muy importante, para reunirse con su mamá.

Y ahora se encontraba en un hotel en medio de Paris; y aunque sabia que debía de estar ahí, ya que la próxima semana sus diseños desfilarían en una de las pasarelas más importantes del mundo, tuvo que adelantar su viaje ara coincidir con su mamá, quien no llegaría hasta dentro de un par de días. Pero también sabía que su madre no tenía la culpa que, en plena víspera de navidad, a alguien se le haya ocurrido equivocarse con el reabastecimiento para los compradores de último momento.

Suspiro mientras terminaba su cena.  
Bueno, hay que ver las cosas por el lado positivo; estaba en Paris, ¿no?, debía salir a divertirse como lo haría cualquier persona parisina.

—Où es que vous voulez allez, mademoiselle?

—À le club "Etoile dans une tasse"

Era un club nuevo para ella, a pesar que conocía la capital francesa como la palma de su mano; su amiga Cloe, una simpática rubia (aunque en estos momentos su cabello fuese rojo) estadunidense, le había hablado de ese exclusivo club, y le consiguió una membrecía por si alguna vez quería ir.

—C'est ici, mademoiselle.

—Merci, monsieur—dijo la chica mientras se bajaba del taxi.

Se dirigió a la entrada y le enseñó su tarjeta al guardia, quien la dejo pasar inmediatamente.  
Subió hasta la zona VIP y se sentó frente a la barra. Observó el local, le gustaba el ambiente, aunque no fuese lo que acostumbraba; pero el lugar tenía un aire "chic" moderno, muy propio de Paris.

—Excuse-moi, mademoiselle_  
_

_Esa voz_

—Je veux vous......¿Tomoyo?

—¿Eriol?

* * *

**Notas de la loca de Shijiru:**

Jenny, espero q te haya gustado n.n

Ok, este es el primer fic de CCS q publico solo espero q no me haya quedado tan mal.  
Y bueno, tenia pensado q esto fuera un One-shot, pero mis musas se cortaron ahí, por lo que sera un Two-shots; así q el segundo capi lo publicare el 30 o el 31 de diciembre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **ver el capi anterior.**  
N/A:** gomen por la demora, pero mis musas estuvieron indispuestas, mi cerebro ha estado en Saturno y mi vida personal tampoco me ha dejado actualizar.**  
Summary: **No era la primera vez que asaba la navidad fuera de casa, fuera de Japón; pero si era la primera vez que pasaba la navidad sola. Eriol/Tomoyo Dedicado a Jenny Anderson**  
Aclaración:** la conversación de Eriol y Tomoyo de es en japonés, excepto cuando escriba algunas frases en francés.

* * *

—Y, ¿Qué haces en Francia?  
—Eso me toca a mí preguntarlo, — dio un sorbo a su bebida—después de todo, yo no he salido de mi continente.  
—Cierto— afirmó la chica.  
—Entonces, ¿Qué hace en la ciudad de las luces, mi querida Tomoyo? — pregunto el ingles, con una sonrisa que ella se negaba a clasificar como coqueta.  
—Bueno, la próxima semana tengo un desfile de modas y…  
— ¿Esa es suficiente razón para no pasar la navidad en Japón? — interrumpió el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona.  
— ¡Déjame terminar, Eriol! — le mandó una mirada enojada— como iba diciendo, la próxima semana tengo un desfile de modas, pero mi mamá está en Italia y quería que pasáramos la navidad juntas, así que quedamos en reunirnos aquí.  
— ¿Aquí? ¿En el pub?  
—Obvio que aquí no, Eriol. — la pelinegra rodó los ojos— Íbamos a reunirnos en Paris.  
—Y, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
—Tuvo que quedarse en Italia por cuestiones del trabajo. — soltó con un eje de tristeza.  
—Lo lamento, Tomoyo— la consoló, apretando un poco su mano.  
—Oh, no te preocupes; de todos modos ya estoy acostumbrada. — ladeó una sonrisa melancólica, para después añadir— ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Qué haces en la capital de la moda?  
—Yo estoy aquí por negocios. — respondió sonriendo.  
— ¿Negocios? — cuestionó ella, encarando una ceja.  
—Si, ¿ves este pub? — hizo un ademán con la mano— es una de mis nuevas inversiones. — dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Así que, ¿ahora a la familia Hiraguizawa invierte en clubs? — preguntó en tono de burla la japonesa.  
—No. — el chico sonrió aun más— Solo el heredero Hiraguizawa.  
—La oveja negra de la familia, supongo. — dijo con una mirada divertida.  
—Exactamente. — se rió Eriol— Hey, ya que los dos estamos solos para navidad, ¿Quieres que salgamos? — propuso él, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.  
—Ehmm… si—aceptó la japonesa, un tanto sonrojada.  
Salieron del local y abordaron el Mercedes Benz de Eriol.  
—Y, ¿a dónde iremos?  
— À la tour Eiffel, mademoiselle.  
El viaje fue rápido, algo raro ya que estaban en Paris, pero comprensible al ser navidad.  
—Llegamos— exclamó el ingles, abriéndole la puerta a la chica.  
—Merci. —musitó ella— ¡Wow!, si que se lucieron con la decoración navideña. — exclamó, admirando la gran torre francesa.  
—Después de todo es la capital parisina, ¿no? — el ingles ladeó una sonrisa divertida— Aunque este año la torre esta mejor que nunca. ¿Entramos? —preguntó, ofreciéndole el brazo a Tomoyo.  
—Si— sonrió la chica, tomando el brazo de Eriol mientras se dirigían al ascensor.  
Ya arriba fueron a al observador, donde se encontraban muchas parejas admirando el comienzo de los fuegos artificiales.  
— ¡Dix! — comenzó el conteo hacia la media noche —¡Neuf!  
Tomoyo le sonrió a al chico. — ¡Feliz navidad, Eriol! — dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
— ¡Six! ¡Cinq!  
— ¡Joyeux Noel, Tomoyo! — y agarró a la chica por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo.  
— ¡Un!  
Y en ese preciso momento sintió los labios de Eriol sobre los suyos.  
—_Creo que al final no pase la navidad sola_— pensó mientras respondía el beso del chico.

* * *

Notas de la loca Shijiru:  
Q les parecio? Mal, bien, horrible regular, terrible, excelente, debería dejar de escribir? Pues, den un click en el botoncito verde de abajo, que se reciben felicitaciones, criticas tomatazos, galletas o lo que sea.  
Besos  
Shijiru


End file.
